


Inventory

by ultharkitty



Series: After Unicron [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Unicron’s defeat, Arcee investigates the wreck of a shuttle.</p><p>Written to a prompt by alasdair1076 on LJ - Arcee and Ratchet. The shuttle wasn’t tiny, so I’ve taken it as containing a fair few more mechs than just those shown in the movie.</p><p>Beta'd by the awesome naboru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventory

The wreck wasn’t hard to find. The distress beacon still pinged, beep after beep, maddeningly regular in Arcee’s audios. Gun raised, she stepped onto the flight deck. She didn’t need the weapon; the Decepticons had gone, the war was won. But you could never be too careful.

A sweep of the interior: grey metal in heaps – don’t look, not yet – the control panel scorched and cracked. And one light, small and red, pulsing in time with the beeps of the distress signal. No danger: nothing living, save for her.

Grey metal… Arcee holstered her weapon and knelt. In the cold of night, there was no need to vent, everything was chill enough. She ran her hands over the colourless surface. It had been white once, and red, gleaming-bright-beautiful. A human symbol on one arm, an Autobot insignia beneath the now-cracked glass of his chest.

Ratchet.

Ironhide slouched nearby, almost crouching, a terrible illusion of incipient motion. Prowl lay in pieces by his side. There were others too, scattered around the ship, each one as blasted and broken and grey as the last.

Arcee retrieved the shuttle’s inventory. She checked each name, hoping for at least one to be missing, somewhere – somehow - alive.

But no. She could account for them all.


End file.
